The Green Kids
by PatriciaRoseLovett
Summary: Anna and Nicky have been offically together for twenty years, telling each other almost everything. Told almost entirely in flashback, this tells their story. Rated T for future chapters. I wish they had an OC option for characters.
1. Prologue

The Green Kids

Patricia Rose Lovett

Summary: Anna Green is dating one of the only other green puppets on her street and in her life, Nicky. They are really close – even closer than Nicky and Rod claim they are – and can share anything with each other. People say that they won't last, because with that information with anyone and betray the other. But they don't. They _do_ last, even through college. And why? Nobody else would have them, not even the other's siblings.

"Twenty years, Anna. Can you believe it?"

"Twenty years, Nicky," she echoed. "What was it, middle school?"

"September 19."

"Twenty years and two kids later, we're still going strong." Anna looked down at the countertop. She claimed that she'd told him everything, but she hadn't. Her dad actually didn't work at the school she'd gone to elementary school at. Her mother had gotten fired from her last job. She'd wanted to tell him for years, but she didn't have the heart to tell him. It would only ruin his trust in her.

And he felt just the same. His parents' divorce had gone through just six months before she'd died, not a year. His dad had left his second wife when he realized that he still loved his first wife. He couldn't tell her though. She'd trusted him to tell the truth about everything. He'd ruin that trust if he told her that he'd lied.

"You remember the day we met, don't you, Nicky?"

"Of course, Anna. Do you?"

Anna nodded, picking up the four-year-old girl next to her and carrying her up the stairs, Nicky following her. She knew as well as he did that they were both thinking of their years together before the wedding and the kids.


	2. One

The first day of second grade. Nicky was starting at a whole new school and he was scared shitless. He was sitting at the back of the small, second grade classroom with his jacket hood pulled up over his head. True, to the others he didn't look green, but if they looked into his face, into his _eyes,_ they'd know the truth. He was the second generation to have to take this to fit in better with society, and they weren't even sure if it had any medical problems. He wasn't afraid to take it, though. He didn't want kids, anyways. His baby brother had made him realize that much. All of it wouldn't do him any good, especially if he married a Human. He had nothing against him, but he didn't know how they would handle having children with green skin, if they got his gene of skin color.

Anna sat next to him, head buried in her arms. She didn't see why she even had to go to school. She didn't want to learn about what _humans_ had to offer her life. She wanted to know what others of her kind, other _Muppets_ had to offer. She hated this school, she hated her friends, she hated her _life._ She wanted to die.

"How come you're not sitting with any of your friends?" Nicky asked the girl next to him after realizing she'd been sitting there for the past five minutes with no one to talk to besides him. "You've got them, haven't you?"

"They've got others, kid. They'll ignore me if they can, especially now that they know I'm a Muppet."

"Is that why you're so anti-school this morning?" Nicky lowered his hood, leaning up on his desk. "I'm a Muppet too. I just moved here from New York City."

Anna turned her head to look at him. "You've got pretty eyes. You a green kid, Yorkie?"

"Yes, ma'am. Nicky Green. And you are?"

"Anna Green. I'm one of the green kids. My mom was the first one of my family to get the drinks, then Dad, then me and my brother and sister. I was first because I'm oldest. What about you?"

"My dad was first, then my mom, then me. My brother's only three moths old. He hasn't gotten it yet."

Anna sat up. "You've got a three month old brother?"

"He was born at the start of the summer, when we were still selling our house in New York."

"I wasn't that lucky. My siblings are twins. Is it just you and your brother?"

"Yep. So we've got more things we want than if we had more than each other."

"Lucky," she muttered as their teacher started calling role.


End file.
